Kokoro
by Phantom1999
Summary: Flashback "Arthur-san."Kiku askes rubbing his bulge. "Yes Kiku?" Arthur answered. "If I die..." he started. "Kiku... please don't say that." "Will you please... bury me under the cherry tree? The one we met under?" "I promise... but please don't say things like that." "Alright, Arthur-kun." He grew bright red and chuckled. Flashback end. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Hello! Another sad fic! Wahhh! What the hell is wrong with me! But  
Happy Violen-i mean Happy Valentines Day!  
I own nothing! And a very AU! I hope you  
Enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon baby! PUUUUSHHH!"  
"Dammit, Arthur! I'm trying!" Kiku screamed. He started coughing and hacking, up blood.  
"Kiku! Are you ok?"Arthur grips his lover's hand.  
"Hai, I'm fi-iiiiiiiiiine! Arthur-san it hurts!" As he pushed a head came out followed suit the rest of it. She started crying. Covered in blood she was wrapped in a blanket and handed to her mother. Kiku smiled and started coughing. Arthur ran and dodged obstacles to get his phone. As he picked It up a voice rang,"OH MY GOD! How is my nephew/neice!"  
"Sigh, Alfred, she was just born!"  
Arthur pinched his nose.  
"Oh! It's my neice! Eeeekk! Whats her name?"  
"I don't know... She was literally born a few moments ago-"  
"Arthur-san?"  
"I have to go Alfred call you back later"  
"Alright alright. Is Kiku ok? I mean hes been very sick lately?"  
"I don't know... I hope it's nuttin' bad..."  
An awkward silence set among them, and so then Alfred clicked the button,and Arthur could hear the dial tone and closed the house phone. He slowly walked away from the phone. And turned around to see Kiku, lying on the floor holding his baby, and hacking up blood.  
"Kiku! A-a-are you ok!? Of course your not ok! Your on the ground hacking up blood!"  
"I'm ok Arthur... I'm ok..."  
Arthur realizes Kiku didn't use 'san' or 'kun'. He rushes over there to pick up the two. "Arthur, I'm ok..."  
"No your not, Kiku I-"  
Suddenly, Kiku has stopped breathing. Arthur put him down carefully and the baby girl next to her mother. Arthur tried to keep his lover alive by giving mouth to mouth And pushed his hands on Kiku's chest. As he hears him coughing he stopped.  
"Kiku!"  
"Arthur... I need to tell you something" Kiku rasped.  
"Wh-what is it?"  
"Name her... Name her..."  
"Name her what?"  
"Arthur I-I l-love y-you...  
N-name her... Kokoro..."and he stopped breathing, his heart stopped moving. His dull brown eyes slowly closed. It all happened to fast.  
"Kiku? Kiku? KIKU!"Arthur screamed.

"Arthur, it turns out he died of an illness, that he has had for a very, very long time. Probably even before he was even a full adult."  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
"Most likely, he didn't want to worry you."  
Arthur looked at him. Tears threatening to leaves his eyelids.  
"Thankyou... Dr. Edelstein..."  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but when is the funeral?"  
Arthur blinked and remembered.

_Flashback_  
_"Arthur-san."Kiku askes rubbing his bulge._  
_"Yes Kiku?" Arthur answered._  
_"If I die..." he started._  
_"Kiku... please don't say that."_  
_"Will you please... bury me under the cherry tree? The one we met under?"_  
_"I promise... but please don't say things like that."_  
_"Alright, Arthur-kun." He grew bright red and chuckled._  
_Flashback end._

Arhur answers,  
"He wants to be buried under the cherry blossom we first met on... but that's all the way near..."  
"-Tokyo. Where he used to live isn't it?"  
Arthur nodded.  
"Arthur, I will get arrangements and help with the funeral."  
"Dr. Edelstein you don't have to."  
"Well I want too. It's ok you will need help."

"On this day, Kiku Honda/Kirkland will be buried. He died on January 24, the day he gave birth to Kokoro Kirkland. May he rest in peace! Anyone who wants to say a word is welcome."  
Alfred walked up to the stand... he isn't even wearing his bomber jacket.  
"Kiku, was a good man. He was my brother's lover. I remember calling Artie, and after we hung up, he told me Kiku had died not so long after... I feel so awful, but I will always remember him." Alfred walked of the stand, and Yao followed suit. "Kiku was my own brother, aru. He was a hard worker, and I wish he never became so distant to me...aru." Yao walked off the stand followed by Feliciano, and Ludwig.  
"Ve~ Kiku was good man! He was very smart and also... he was a best friend."  
"Mr. Kiku was a hard worker. He was always kind and forgiving, and he drew very very well... all I else can say, he was a very loyal friend."

After many friends and family talked how amazing Kiku was and how a loyal friend he was. Everybody left except Arthur.  
He stood at the tombstone crying, having a beer bottle in his left hand and little Kokoro in his right grip. He took a big swig.  
"Kiku... I know your not really here... but I want you to know me and Kokoro are moving to London. To London... Yes one day we will visit you. But I just want you to know... I love you too..."  
Kokoro wokeup and is crying from the cold.  
"Kokoro... say good bye to mommy."

* * *

_5 years later..._

"Daddy!"Kokoro called from her room.  
"Haha, yes Kokoro?" As he walked in there.  
"I've always wondered something." Kokoro put her finger to her lip as if nervous.  
"What?"  
"Wheres... momny?"  
Arhur dropped his smile and his eyes downcast.  
"I guess your old enough to know..." Arthur lightly grabbed Kokoro's shoulders, as he knelt down.  
"Well... urm..."  
He didn't have the heart to tell her...  
"Daddy... can we go to Japan? I hear its beautiful this time of year!"  
Arthur looked up and smiled, he wants best for his daughter... for she has a very very short life.  
"Of course... we can visit mommy too..."  
She smiled and yelped with glee.  
"Really! Yaay-" she started to cough violently. Besides he wants to see Dr. Edelstein. She stops and looked at him.  
"Daddy! When are we going?"  
He smiled at her and said,"Why not this weekend? After all today is Friday?"  
Her eyes shot wide and smiled.  
"So tomorrow!?"  
"I'll try."he smiled sadly.  
He lifted his hand and, gently grabbed her cheek. Using slow motions on his thumb against her cheek, and then went to her dark brown hair. Ruffled it then swiped his thumb against her british eyebrows.

* * *

_... To Japan in Tokyo..._

"Oh my gosh! Daddy! This is amazing! Are we in Tokyo!?"  
He chuckled.  
"Of course, this is where Mommy is."  
"Really!? Can we visit her?"  
"Of course, we c-"  
"-Arthur! Is that you!?" Arthur looked behind and knew that voice anywhere. It was Yao Wang.  
"Yes! Hey !"  
As he got closer and closer. He stopped in front.  
"Daddy... is that mommy?"  
Arthur blushed and laughed.  
"No no noo!, that is mommy's brother, a.k.a., your uncle."  
"...that's a man?"  
Arthur burst out laughing again.  
"Yes! Aru! So this is my neice? She looks just like him, and she has your... eyebrows, aru"  
"Him? Who is him?"  
"Why your mother, she was actually a he, aru" Kokoro, gave a confusd look.  
"...Daddy can we see mommy now?"  
"Of course... nice to see you again, Yao."  
Yao grabbed Arthur's shoulder and looked him in the eye.  
"You haven't told her yet. Have you? Aru?"  
Arthur downcast his eyes and whispered."No."  
He got free of the grasp, and headed to the grave.

"Daddy... this is Mommy? He's... dead?"  
"Yes... he died after giving birth to you. He told me to name you Kokoro."  
Kokoro cast down her eyes then started coughing, the cold wind and snow was getting to her.  
"D-daddy, can we g-get b-back to the h-hotel?"  
"Yeah, but you have to hold on. We went pretty far..."

"Da-Daddy... I feel dizzy-"Kokoro stopped in the snow, to throwup and hack up blood. It stains the snow red, and she falls in the pile. Arthur turns around and trudged back. "Kokoro, why-" he stopped when he lifts her up and blood was on herself, and she was unconcious.  
"Kokoro! Kokoro!"  
She coughs, blood littering her lip, and opens her eyes. "Sorry Daddy", she whispered. Tears fell down his face.  
"Daddy, I feel so warm. And cuddly... daddy, who's that behind you?" He turned around and froze... he saw his beloved lover.  
"K-kiku, y-your..."  
"Hai, Asa. I am dead. It wonders me, that you can see myself."  
Arthur calmed down and smiled.  
"It has been awhile, I guess you are here to take Kokoro... after all..."  
"Yes... but shes struggling get her quickly! Run to the hospital! I may get punished... but please save our baby girl." Kiku pleaded. Arthur closed his eyes tears stinging his eyes. He ran to Kokoro, picked her up and ran... and ran... and ran... till his lungs burned...

"Arthur, good to see you in Tokyo. But she made it. Shes breathing and beating. She got lucky."  
Arthur looked at him.  
"Thankyou..."  
"You should get some sleep."  
"Yes, I will."  
So tired from last night. He stayed up all night and and all day for those results.  
And as he dosed off and on, he saw a ghostly white figure. It picked up Kokoro and the heart alarms went off signyfying she wasn't breathing, nor was her heart beating. He shot up but felt so tired he started shutting down, when he got a better image, in the short 5 seconds left before he left concienceness. He saw, actually 4 figures. Three were unrecognizeable, but one looked like Kiku. Two were holding him back while he was screaming for them and struggling to get free. The forth one paid no attention. Just grabbed her and left leaving Kiku on the floor."Kiku"  
And the heart monitors blaring and blaring. Suddenly. They stop. Signyfying Kokoro being-...

* * *

End! Wahaha I'm evil. After all its a holiday I hate, don't worry I'm uploading 2 more of these! Anyway untilthen sayonara!


End file.
